A vehicle engine includes components that work together to generate drive torque. These components include, but are not limited to, a crankshaft, cylinders, pistons, fuel injectors and sparkplugs. An engine or powertrain control module regulates engine operation based on engine operating parameters including, but not limited to, a rotational position of the crankshaft and a rotational position of a camshaft.
A sensor monitors the crankshaft position and generates a crankshaft position data signal based thereon. Another sensor monitors the camshaft position and generates a camshaft position data signal based thereon. The signals may be used by multiple control modules that regulate vehicle operation. Distribution of the signals to the multiple control modules results in degeneration or weakening of the signals. As a result, noise and other imperfections are generated in the signals, decreasing signal and control accuracy.